A Legendary Wedding
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Barney and Robin elope to Las Vegas.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own How I Met Your Mother and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: This fic actually came about because I had a dream last night that Barney and Robin got married, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Barney is terrified to marry Robin, but he's also pretty excited about it. When they decided to give their relationship another chance, they both agreed marriage was a conversation they'd have later. And now, five years later, they were getting married. Barney and Robin first started discussing marriage seriously six months ago, and agreed to marry each other five months earlier. They're eloping to Vegas, since neither one want a big wedding. That's not for them.

Marshall's parents are flying into New York to take care of their grandsons, so Marshall and Lily can go to Vegas. Lily is going to be Robin's matron-of-honor. And Ted and his wife's kids are going to be watched by her ex-roommate and best friend Cindy for the weekend.

Now, Barney and Robin are packing for their weekend in Las Vegas. Robin looks up and smiles at her fiancé. "What?" Barney asks.

"Nothing. I just can't believe we're actually get married. But it's a good feeling." Robin loves Barney so much, although she'll never say she thinks he's her soul mate out loud. That would be way too cheesy for them. But they both know how they feel about each other. They don't need to say it out loud.

"Same." Barney leans over and kisses her, then goes back to packing. He can't wait to see James. His brother hasn't visited New York in nearly a year, and Barney misses him. James is his best man. He had a hard time choosing between Ted, Marshall, and James, but Marshall had graciously bowed out when he realized Barney couldn't decide. Ted and James had to actually rock-paper-scissors for the job. Ted lost, so James was now his best man.

"You want to stop packing and have sex?" Robin was starting to get bored with packing, and wanted to do something else.

"Sure!" Barney pushed the suitcases off the bed. Robin glared at him for a minute before shrugging. She and Barney began to make love.

The two returned to packing about three hours later. Their flight left at 9:00 in the morning. They'd be getting married Saturday night. Everyone else was leaving Sunday, but Barney and Robin were flying to the Bahamas for a week.

At 7:00 the next morning, the group met at the airport. "I'm so happy for you two!" Lily squealed. Marshall and Robin, who were both next to her, winced at the volume of her voice.

After they arrived at the hotel, Barney and Robin stealthily made their way up to their room when everyone was downstairs gambling. They had pre-wedding sex and then sneaked back downstairs before anyone noticed they were gone.

At 6:00PM, Lily and Ted's wife rushed Robin up to her room to get her best friend ready for her wedding. Robin didn't have a wedding dress, but she was still wearing a regular dress. And Lily was going to make sure her hair looked nice.

"I can't believe it, Robin. Eleven years ago, we met you at the bar. And here you are, getting married to Barney Stinson of all people. I'm so proud of both of you, you have no idea. You two are meant for each other. I had no idea this would happen eleven years ago, but I'm so glad it did." She gave Robin a tearful smile.

"Lily, did you have to make me cry?" asked a sobbing Robin. Lily, Robin, and Ted's wife leaned over and hugged each other.

They fixed each other up and then went downstairs to the chapel. Barney was waiting for his almost wife next to the minister. "You were crying," Barney whispered when Robin walked up the aisle.

"It was good tears. Lily made me cry. It was her fault," Robin explained. She beamed at Barney and struggled not to kiss him. That part was going to come in a little while.

"Robin and Barney have decided to use their own vows. Barney, you may start," the minister informed their friends a few minutes later.

"Scherbatsky, when I first met you all those years ago, I never expected this to happen. Ted liked you and you quickly became one of my best friends. I still remember daring you to do stuff live on the air. That's always been one of my favorite moments between us, Baby. I know we don't say it often, but I love you. We're legendary together. We're going to have an awesome marriage. You've helped me so much, even with getting over my issues with Shannon. We've been through a lot – good and bad – together. I wouldn't change a thing. I love that you listen to Laura Branigan when you think that no one is around. You do so many things I can't stop smiling about or laughing at. Robin, I am so happy." Barney beamed at her.

Robin wiped tears off her face again. "Thanks for making me cry again, Stinson. I love you, too. Don't ever doubt that. I never expected this relationship to happen either, but I'm glad it did. Can you believe that my Sandcastles in the Sand video changed everything between us? I can't sometimes. We're going to have the most legendary marriage ever."

The minister said a few more things and then pronounced Barney and Robin husband and wife. "You may now kiss the bride." Robin and Barney listened to him, and began making out in front of their friends and family.

Lily was crying beside Robin, and wouldn't stop. "I can't stop crying," she murmured to Marshall when he went up to his wife.

"It is a pretty emotional moment," Marshall agreed. He and Lily followed the newlyweds, Barney's brother and brother-in-law, and the Mosbys out of the chapel and to the buffet. They were all starving. Robin had been too nervous to eat all day.

"So, are you Mrs. Stinson now? Or Mrs. Scherbatsky-Stinson?" Ted's wife asked Robin as they moved through the buffet line.

Robin looked over at her new husband. "Professionally, I'll be Scherbatsky-Stinson. Personally, I'm going to be Robin Stinson." She had never expected to change her name, but she loved the sound of Robin Stinson.

"That seems like a good idea. Congratulations, you two." Ted and his wife were so thrilled for Barney and Robin. Ted was glad that they had found each other. They belonged together, something he never would have thought all those years ago.

About half an hour later, the newlyweds ran away from their friends and returned to their room to celebrate their marriage. About half an hour later, the newlyweds ran away from their friends and returned to their room to celebrate their marriage.

Barney and Robin were a legendary couple, and marriage wasn't going to change that. They couldn't wait for what else awaited them.


End file.
